


The Worst Fanfiction Ever

by AllTheFandomsWillBeShipped32



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Hell, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, My First Fanfic, explanation for why i wrote this in the end notes, i love this so much, its just crack, its so amazingly terrible, no beta we die like george in manhunt, yes i can spell it right i chose not to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheFandomsWillBeShipped32/pseuds/AllTheFandomsWillBeShipped32
Summary: I wrote a terrible, terrible fanfic on purpose. i crack myself up, this is so funny to me
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch, GeorgeNotFound/Original Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	The Worst Fanfiction Ever

**Author's Note:**

> So you clicked on this fanfic. Good luck.

dre threw his phone at the wall. “nooooo im not in love with george” he pouted.  
“drem im in love with u :(“ gerge whined from under his bed.   
“GOERGE???” dre shouted, tripping on grege.   
“i m in love with u dreeeee” greoge screamed, being yanked under the bed again by bbh the demon.  
“egorge!” dre yelled at him “i luv u too!!”  
grog didnt say anything bc he was in hell  
“bbh what i was confessing to dre!!” geore cried  
“u r in hell for ur muffiny ways” bbh explained  
“i hate muffins tho” eroge said  
“exactly u stinker!!!” bbh shrieked and lassoed him with chains  
geoge got thrown into Pit Of No Love  
“u get no love u stupid greg” wailed bbh  
“baaaaaabyyyyyy” yelled dre as swoop in on a flying squirrel  
“clarence!!!” yelled gog hugging the squirrel  
“i m luv u grge!!!!!” dre screeched  
“i m now in luv w clarence dre!! i move on!!” rgege sobbed, kissing clarence on te nose  
dre’s heart broke so he died but he bcame ghost bc he was in hell   
“im ghosteam and I have revenge!!” ghosteam wailed  
then nothing happened bc author was lazy the end

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is insane. I wrote this bc I have perfectionism and the school counselor thought that trying to write or draw the worst thing I could would be good. This was actually super fun to write, hope you enjoy!


End file.
